


天空的罂粟

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *总裁赫 vs 空少海*骨科预警





	天空的罂粟

“砰……啪……”总裁办公室里传来了各种东西摔碎的声音，秘书小姐带着刚来回报工作的人事部经理从办公室里出来，默默为自己和经理擦了一把汗。

这已经是这半个月来不知道第几次，总裁将桌上的东西全部摔碎，整个公司都处在低气压的状态，公司人心惶惶，不知道下一个又是谁进去汇报工作被骂的狗血淋头出来。

“总裁的哥哥到底什么时候会回来啊！再不回来我们公司的员工怕是要活不下去了。”人事部经理用还在颤抖的声音说道，跟秘书小姐互看一眼然后齐齐叹了口气。

李赫宰，K国大公司的总裁，年轻有为，年纪轻轻地就坐上了总裁的位置，把公司打理得井井有条。

不过据知情人士所爆料的则是，因为家中的长子就喜欢在天空中飞行的感觉，但因为飞行员太过于辛苦被弟弟严令制止以后，在长大后选择工作时第一时间就选择了空少这个职业，而李赫宰作为一个纯正的兄控为了满足哥哥的愿望所以主动要求接任他老爸的职务来管理自家的公司，而李赫宰担任总裁以后公司的业绩年年上涨，李爸也就不再坚持要大儿子来继承公司，带着李妈出国环游世界去了。

李家兄弟从小就很亲，哥哥李东海大弟弟李赫宰两岁。而李赫宰从小就是实打实的兄控，要是有什么其他小女生表现出对李东海的喜爱，小赫宰就会挥舞着他的小肉手，挡在小东海面前大声宣告主权：“哥哥是我一个人的，你们都不许抢！”

而成年以后李赫宰发现对李东海的心思并不是单纯的兄弟情，在李爸李妈出国环游世界以后李赫宰就开始对李东海采取行动，势必要把哥哥据为己有。

过程算是一波三则，但好在结果是让人满意的。

李东海拒绝了李赫宰好多次，每次都义正言辞地说：“我们是亲兄弟，这样做是不对的。”

几次过后李赫宰也生气了，给李东海留下一张：“你要是不喜欢我就不要来找我。”的纸条就飞去了A国躲了李东海两个月。

而两个月里李东海总是一个人呆着，没有跟在他屁股后面管这管那的人，李东海还觉得不适应。撑了两个月，李东海终于认清自己的心，四处打听李赫宰的下落，找到以后李东海的世纪大告白终于让李赫宰抱得美人归。

而在一起好几年，李赫宰变得越来没皮没脸，每次完成了几天的飞行任务以后的休假都被李赫宰拖着在床上度过。

而这一次公司只给李东海安排了两天的休假，一是因为时间太短飞回K国以后也没有多少休息时间，二就是害怕回去以后又得在床上待上两天。所以李东海决定在上一趟航程的目的地休息两天，顺便到处逛逛。

李东海给李赫宰打了电话告诉他不回去了以后就赶忙掐了电话，他害怕听见电话那头的怒吼。

所以距离上次见到李东海已经是半个月前的事情了，李赫宰整个人都变得狂躁起来。

“你给航空公司打个电话，问问李东海最近一趟跟的那个航班，给我订那个航班的机票。”李赫宰平静了一下自己的怒火从办公室里出来对着秘书小姐说道。

“是，李总您稍等，我现在就去给您订机票。”

当李东海穿着一身正式的空少服装在头等舱看到李赫宰的时候腿都软了，“谁能告诉我李赫宰为什么会出现在这里！上次休假躲了这个大魔头我怕是要完蛋了。”李东海的小脸皱成一团，但还是要保持微笑。

在确认所有旅客的行李都放放置正确，满足个别旅客所提出的要求以后，李东海脚底抹油一般地赶紧往休息室里走。但当他刚走到卫生间门口的时候，后面一双大手伸过来把李东海整个人圈在怀里，用另一只手打开了卫生间的门，把李东海一起带了进去，还顺手锁了卫生间的门。

李赫宰身上的气味充斥着李东海的鼻腔，他整个人被牢牢圈在李赫宰怀里不能动弹。

“赫……这是在飞机上，你快放开我，有什么事我们回家说好不好。”李东海赶紧开口求饶，生怕李赫宰在飞机上做出什么事来。

李赫宰的唇擦过李东海的耳朵，低沉的声音在李东海的耳边传来：“哥哥这么久没有见到我了，难道就一点都不想我吗？”

他们在一起以后李赫宰就很少叫“哥哥”了，除了在床上恶趣味的时候才会叫出来刺激李东海的神经。

李东海听到“哥哥”这个称呼的时候腿都软了，整个人靠在李赫宰身上，手还在推搡着胸前圈着他的大手。“赫……你别这样……”

“可是我很想哥哥啊，哥哥怎么忍心让我独守空房这么久，这半个月没有抱着你我都没睡好。”李赫宰边说边解开自己的领带，把李东海两只手拉到身后然后在手腕上打了个结，然后将西装外套脱下来随手丢在了地上。

李东海被李赫宰的动作吓到，挣扎起来。“赫……别在这……回家，回家随你处置。”

“不好，就在这。我憋了这么多天了，看到海海怎么还忍得住。”李赫宰一巴掌拍在李东海的屁股上，“何况，我想看着你穿这套制服做很久了，海海在自己的飞机上做也会更爽的吧。”

李东海本就腿软，李赫宰没羞没臊话让他的身体更加敏感，还好李赫宰眼疾手快地接住李东海，不然就直接跪地上了。

李赫宰抱着李东海坐在了马桶上，伸手解开李东海身上的领带以后蒙在了李东海的眼前：“这样海海就看不到了，就想象是在自己的家里，海海别怕。”

李东海什么也看不到，不知道李赫宰下一步会做什么，整个人变得不安起来。“赫……”

李赫宰解开李东海绑在身后的手，李东海立刻挣扎起来，可他又挣脱不开李赫宰的双手。

李赫宰将李东海的手并在身前重新系上领带，然后将他的双手圈上自己的脖子。“海海乖，抱着我，别怕，我不会让你受伤的。”

李东海抗拒的动作越来越小，听了李赫宰的话以后将头靠上了李赫宰的肩膀，默认了李赫宰的动作。

李赫宰见李东海同意了，调整好李东海的位置以后，李赫宰将李东海的头从肩上抬起来后便急切地印上了那另他日思夜想的唇，感受到李东海开始慢慢回应他以后，舌头伸入了李东海嘴里，时不时勾着李东海的舌头。

李赫宰一手扶着李东海跟他接吻，一只手解开白衬衫的扣子后捏住了李东海胸前的乳尖，李东海在黑暗中被突然的动作刺激得弓起身子，“唔……！”发出的惊叫被李赫宰的吻堵在了嘴里。

他们两人的下身紧贴在一起，李赫宰感受到李东海那根的变化，放开李东海的唇发出一声邪笑，看着李东海大口喘气的模样解开李东海的皮带连着内裤一起扒了下来，摸上李东海的那根，湿嗒嗒的触感让李赫宰调笑出声：“原来海海也很想我啊，都湿了。”

“你……不要……不要脸……嗯……别揉……”

“哦？别揉，那哥哥要我怎么样啊？”李赫宰在床上欺负李东海的嘴脸全都展现出来了，也不等李东海回答，握紧李东海的那根就开始快速摩擦起来，大拇指擦过前端，带走了刚分泌出来的一些液体，手指还灵活地照顾了下面的囊袋。“哥哥舒服吗？”

“嗯……舒……舒服……再快一点……我要……要射了……”

李赫宰上下套弄着李东海的那根，在感受到李东海快要高潮的时候用力捏了一下前端，那根止不住的颤抖了几下以后射出了一股浓浓的精液，弄脏了李赫宰的衣服。

李赫宰扶好李东海保证他不会摔下去以后，用手沾了一点衣服上的精液塞入李东海嘴里，“海海的精液好浓啊， 这半个月都没有自己动手解决真乖，尝尝自己的味道好不好。”手指带着李东海的舌头在嘴里画圈，拿出来时还拖出了一丝津液。

李赫宰微微张开腿，让李东海的后穴可以暴露出来，他从裤子口袋里掏出润滑剂挤了一些到手上就迫不及待地伸向了李东海的后穴，在后穴处按了按，感受到穴口一张一合地像是邀请他进入似的便直接插入一指。

“啊……！轻点……”半个多月没有使用过的地方突然插入一根手指还是让李东海整个人有点紧绷，尽可能地放松着后穴。不过黏黏的质感让他猜出李赫宰居然随身带着润滑剂，“你……为什么会……嗯……慢点……随身携带……这种东西！”

“当然是预谋已久了啊。”李赫宰感受着被紧紧包裹住的手指，等李东海放松下来以后又添了两根手指，在热热的后穴里四处抠挖。他按着之前的经验和记忆快速就找到了李东海的敏感点，满意地听到李东海的惊呼，舌头舔着李东海的耳垂含糊地说：“哥哥别喊那么大声，万一被别人听见了怎么办。”

“唔……”眼前一片漆黑让李东海忘了他们还在飞机上，经李赫宰这么一提醒吓得不断收缩着自己的后穴，同时咬紧自己的下唇尽量不让自己发出声音。

李赫宰的三根手指不断刺激着敏感点，感受着李东海后穴的收缩，低头吻上李东海的脖子，轻咬锁骨，在李东海身上留下一个又一个印记。

李赫宰舔了舔留下淡淡牙印的锁骨后向下含住李东海胸前的红点，又添又咬，恶劣地调笑道：“海海里面咬的好紧，是想要我了吗？”

李东海被李赫宰刺激地眼泪都出来了，沾湿了眼前的领带。“你……嗯啊……别……欺负我……给我……我想要……”

看着李东海涨红的脸上带着泪痕，可怜兮兮地说着他想要的时候李赫宰彻底憋不住了，快速解开皮带，拉开拉链，硬得发烫的阴茎弹了出来撞到了李东海的会阴。李赫宰扶着他的阴茎抵在李东海的后穴：“海海乖，我要进去了。”

说完便将头挤了进去，李东海感觉整个后穴胀胀的，不疼还有一点痒。“进来……啊……全部……进来……”

李赫宰扶着李东海的腰挺了挺，硕大的性器一撞到底。“啊……！”两个人同时发出了满意的呻吟。

李赫宰抓紧李东海的腰就开始肆无忌怛地肏弄起来。

“啊……嗯啊……好大……”李东海被突然快速的肏弄刺激地大声惊叫，快感席卷全身，手指和脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。“慢……慢点……啊……”

“哦？海海要慢点啊，那我可就慢点咯。”说罢李赫宰就真的放慢速度，慢慢地拔出来，再用力的一插到底。

李东海被这慢速的摩擦快折磨疯了，宁愿李赫宰保持刚刚快速的肏弄。“赫……快点……求你……”

“海海怎么要求这么多呢？刚刚要慢点，现在又要快点。”李赫宰抽出肉棒顶着小穴也不动作了。“海海既然提要求了，是不是要有一些表示啊？”

“求你……插进来……”

李赫宰听了也不动作，“海海求人要有求人的态度啊，你知道我喜欢你叫我什么的。”

李东海快被体内的瘙痒折磨疯了，黑暗的环境让他变得更加敏感，可是李赫宰把床上的恶趣味百分百的展示出来，非要他喊那另他羞死人的称呼。

“赫……呜……”

“海海不喊的话，我就不给你了。”说着抓着李东海的腰把他举起来，像是要把他放下来一样。

李东海急着，这人怎么可以撩起人欲望以后就不管了？？？

“老……老公……别走……啊……！”

在李东海的尖叫声中凶狠地冲了进去，然后像是撞了马达一样地挺腰。李东海被肏得整个人都红了，还在不停地颤抖。

“啊……好……好深……老公……你肏得……海海好爽……”呻吟声伴随着李东海的哭腔被李赫宰撞的断断续续的，觉得李赫宰像是要把他顶飞了似的，紧紧抱住李赫宰的脖子。

“嗯啊……好……好舒服……还要……”

李赫宰被刺激的越顶越深，两颗阴囊拍在李东海的屁股上发出了清脆的响声，淫乱的声音刺激着李东海的神经。

李东海感觉自己快要射了，想要伸手去抚慰一下自己的阴茎，可被领带绑着的手也没发拿下来。他哭着盲找着李赫宰的唇亲上去，边亲还边含糊地说：“老……老公……碰碰我前面……想……想射……”

“哥哥，嘶……怎么每次叫你哥哥你都变得更紧了，背德的快感让哥哥更爽吗？”李赫宰保持着速度肏弄着李东海，扶着他的腰在顶跨的时候像下压，然后伸出一只手弹了弹李东海的前端。“哥哥好棒，乖用后面射。”

说罢李赫宰加快速度进出，润滑剂在穴口被快速摩擦成白色泡沫，李东海撑不住地开口求饶：“不要……你……慢点……！要……要坏了……”

就在此时，卫生间的门被敲响，“请问里面有人吗？出什么事了吗？”

“呜……”李东海被突然的声音吓到，在李赫宰顶进深处的时候直接被肏射了。

一股精液从马眼处喷出，灭顶的快感让李东海整个人抖得不像话，后穴急速收缩带给李赫宰巨大的快感，李赫宰又冲刺了几下射进了李东海身体里。

李东海颤抖着还没有缓过来又被射入的精液烫到，这个人软的趴在李赫宰肩上，一抽一抽地，被欺负狠了。

李赫宰埋在李东海身体里，一只手抱紧李东海，一只手轻拍他的背给李东海顺气。清了清嗓子对外面的人说：“没事，不用担心，我就是肚子有点不舒服，一会就出去了。”

“好的先生，如果实在身体不舒服记得告诉我们，我们这里有急救的药品。”空姐职业性的话语传来。

“谢谢您了，我这边没事。”

打发走了门外的人，抬手解开了蒙在李东海眼前的领带，歪头亲了亲他的嘴角。

刚见光的双眼还不能完全适应，半眯着眼打量着眼前的人，眼下的黑眼圈重的像是无声的宣告这半个月这个男人过的真的不好。

李东海一下就心疼了，圈着李赫宰的脖子就亲了上去，末了还亲了亲李赫宰下巴长出来的点点胡渣。“这半个月辛苦你了，我以后没回休假一定回去，再也不会让你一个人了。”

李赫宰低头将李东海的手缩回来放在胸前，将手上的领带一点一点的解开，然后抬起来亲了亲他的手腕。“海海你别在离开我了，我受不了。”

“我爱你，真的很爱你。”

李东海的心像是被什么敲了一下，心动不已。又凑上前去吻了吻李赫宰的唇，“我也爱你，你相信我。”

“我怎么会不相信你呢。”

又温存了好久李赫宰才将肉棒从李东海的身体里退出来，李东海体内的精液没有阻碍全都滴了下来，羞得李东海连拍了好几下在李赫宰身上。

李赫宰将两个人都清理好了以后给李东海穿好了衣服，打上领带，谁也看不出刚刚在卫生间里经历了一场激烈的性爱。

李赫宰抱紧李东海亲了亲他的眼角，“哥哥，下了飞机就跟我一起回家吧。”

“好，我们回家。”

FIN


End file.
